


A Mage from further ahead

by MRTrueGnome



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTrueGnome/pseuds/MRTrueGnome
Summary: A young man from our wold is reborn as an Ainsworth in Prisma Illya world, becomes moderately powerful (For magi standards), creates a magical artifact to travel from Miyu-verse to Illya-verse, only to instead end up in Fuyuki during Fate/Zero and he decides to fuck with things so bad Kinoko Nasu would himself would have trouble figuring out what the hell is going on. And that's just the beginning. So buckle your seat belts people, cause your going for a ride.
Relationships: Irisviel von Einzbern/Original Male Character(s), Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: That's the wrong destination

**Author's Note:**

> I'm intending on making this a semi-serious fic with some crack mixed in, though it might change later on, as i don't actually plan these thing before hand. 
> 
> [] mark parts from a codex of sorts, that help with understanding certain things about the concepts in the story. Though for more accurate info, better open up the TYPE-MOON wiki.
> 
> DISCLAIMER- Any picture or music used doesn't belong to me, but their original creators. Fate/Stay Night Belongs to Kinoko Nasu. I only own the Main OC

There were a lot of things I expected when I died. Being reborn as an Ainsworth, A magus family known for their puppets and for running a version of the Holy Grail war, was not one of them.

My name, is Aidan Ainsworth, the former future head of the Ainsworth family and the current owner of an Assassin-class card. What is a class card you ask? It is basically the essence of a Heroic Spirit compressed into a card form. The user assumes their powers, skill and class, without the spirits personality interfering. Except with the Berserker card, which has the mad enchantment, which drives the user mad and the "True" Archer-class card, which houses Gilgamesh. The bastards ego can't be contained.

I am also a sealing designate, someone who the Magus association wants to dissect for my spells or, mysteries as they are called and also due to me basically having access to the first sorcery, which allows me to “Make something out of nothingness”. 

[Sorceries and Mysteries are two different things. Mysteries are something humanity can achieve without magecraft. Sorceries, are something that one can't just do. One must find a way to the Root, a nexus of life, which all proper magi strive for, There are Five known Sorceries. These are

Denial of Nothingness: Creates something out of nothingness.

Kaleidoscope: Travel, viewing and drawing power from alternate universes

Heaven's Feel: Makes your soul basically immortal with nearly limitless amount of mana

Fourth magic: Details lost, it exists, but no one knows what it does.

Magic Blue: No one is quite sure, it has something to do with time travel, but the current user is not willing to reveal anything else about it.]

Currently, I was sitting in my workshop, a small hut outside Fuyuki and well out of the sight of my family.

[Workshops are where the magi conduct their research. It is a show of absolute trust if a magi invites you to their workshop, as not even immediate family is allowed inside. It is considered extremely rude for someone to barge into a mages workshop without premission.]

What was I doing? Simple. I was basically making a mystic code capable of the Second sorcery. Though, it would only have enough prana in it to send me into a selected destination, before dying and needing a recharge.

[Mystic codes, are tools that specialize in casting or assisting in using mysteries. Every magi has their own, and they are considered status symbols to some older magi families.] 

And what was I using it for? To go to the Illyaverse. Because I don’t like my family. Julian is so absorbed in his delusions he doesn’t see that he is causing things to worsen, Erika is naively following along, Angelica is a doll and Beatrice? The crazy bitch can go and fry herself alive.

[The Ainsworth family is considered an aberration among the magi. Their goal is to save man kind from destruction that they will soon face in Miyuverse. And like any normal mage, they don't care who they have to sacrifice.]

[Miyu- and Illyaverse, are part of the Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya series, named after the two main characters who hail from either one of the dimensions. Where as most of Nasuvere is dark and serious, Prisma is a Mahou Shoujo series. Which means little girl fighting monsters and calling upon the powers of love and friendship.]

Plus, studying in a world where the MA isn’t keeping an eye out for me, sounds like a dream.

[Magus Association, or MA for short, is an international, self-preservative and self-defense organization formed by practitioners of magecraft for the purpose of controlling, concealing, and developing Magecraft. It is said to transcend nationality and genre of magecraft, but that is in name only, seeing as they view the Asians as not worth their time. They are also greedy to the extreme. Any form of advancement they view as too "dangerous" or "advanced", is enough for them to slap a sealing designation on you. And that usually ends up with the designate being killed and their body dissected for the mysteries they had in life.]

”And for the final touches”

I took of my mystic eye killers and my previously grey eyes turned into a rainbow of colors. May I present to you: Mystic Eyes of Insight. They basically allow me to “See that which is hidden or unseen”. Useful against illusions and such, also allows me to see the flow of prana.

[Mystic eyes usually happens when a mutation happens in the magic circuits around the eyes. These effects differ from minor mind control to the eyes of Medusa and the legendary Mystic eyes of Death Perception, that allow one to see the lines and points of death on every living being.] 

I looked at the Mystic code, a metal ball shaped after an apple of Eden from AC. The flow of prana was massive but stable.

Without further thinking I took the ball and held it in my hand.

“Here goes nothing.”

An image of a firing gun appeared in my mind. The bang kick started my twenty magical circuits.

And like that, I felt the embrace of the abyss, if only for a fleeting moment and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground.

I got up to my feet and saw Fuyuki in the distance.

[Fuyuki, is a city where the Holy Grail war has been held since it's creation.]

Just then, i felt a small burning sensation on my left hand. When i looked at it, i saw three glowing command seals in the shape of a birds foot, branded on it.

[Command seals are three red marks that marks the potential Master in the Grail war. Designed by the Matou family, the seals are three absolute commands the Servants can't disobey. Once used, the contract between Master and Servant is severed. The seals can be refilled by stealing from another Master or the Overseer may give another seal under special conditions.]

Only one thing went through my mind just then.

'What in Cocytus is going on here? Did i go somewhere wrong in my calculations and ended up in another universe?'

Oh if only i had know what i had gotten myself into


	2. Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know this is coming three months late. I have little excuse why i am late. I got lazy during December and things got a little too busy during January and February. I have a weeks worth of free time at the moment, so i figured i could update this little story of mine. Maybe i'll publish another story while i'm at it.

Sex: Male

Age: 21

Height: 2,05 m

Weight: 65 kg

Family: Ainsworth

Element: Water and Earth

Origin: Insight

Physical description:

A tall man, with short, spiky platinum hair. pale grey eyes, with a scar running vertically over the right eye. 

A grey bandana covers his forehead, A grey t-shirt is covered by a black trench coat. Black jeans and a pair of grey military boots cover his legs.

A cigarette is usually hanging from his mouth as well.

Abilities

Flash air: Can Substitute anything bar living people with something else.

Alchemy: Is good enough to make small chimera and homunculi

Sacraments: Knows how to perform the few mysteries given to the Burial Agency

Golemancy: While not as good at making golems as he is in making Dolls, he is still very capable of creating complex and dangerous fighters, that will give even servants a hard time.

Doll making: A prodigy in creating dolls. When most Ainswroth mages transfer a consciousness to a doll, they create some sort of damage. Thanks to his origin giving him Insight to the workings of a soul, he creates Dolls with most of their personality intact, with minor changes to their mind.

First sorcery: Can create anything with enough time and energy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? It took me four months, i think, to get this out. Nothing too fancy to say. Just enjoy the chapter. Also, for Kotomine fans, this might not be the most enjoyable to read.

_'Okay, deep breaths.'_

He breathed through his nose, trying to fend of the migraine threatening to appear.

It would seem he had made a miscalculation and ended up in Fate/Zero instead of Prisma Illya. Now, this wouldn't in and of itself be bad, but an unknown magus and a master candidate to a battle royal? That's where things go from bad to worse.

It wasn't all that bad though. He had managed the initial plan of escaping the Miyu-verse. Plus, he had a chance in getting to his destination. The Holy Grail.

[The supposedly omnipotent wish granting device. It is powered by the souls of slain servants, with six needed for it to appear and a wish to be fulfilled. It also functions as a road to Akasha. For entrance to Akasha, all seven of the Servants must be sacrificed. The grail can't fulfill a wish without a viable method and it is currently corrupted by Angra Mainya, making the wishes twisted and destructive.]

Of course, he wasn't going to wish anything of it, except for a power boost maybe. The grails appearance should unstabilise the dimensions enough, for his invention to get him to Illya-verse.

The only thing missing, is a servant. He didn't have the time to secure a catalyst, so he had to hope for a servant with a similar disposition. And now, he only needed to either get the materials and do the ritual or, find another participant and steal theirs.

He had five viable targets.

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi. A typical magus, amoral, arrogant and overall quite pathetic. He was crossed out, for he didn't know when Kayneth would summon Lancer.

Tokiomi Tohsaka. The Second owner of Fuyuki. Another typical magus, but his bite was nearly as bad as his bite. Also out, for he did not want to storm the Tohsaka estate, unless absolutely necessary.

Kariya Matou. The unwilling heir of the Matou family. If it weren't for his niece Sakura, he wouldn't be a participant. Aidan was half tempted to go after the poor man, but shut that thought down. Let the man have a chance.

Ryuunosuke Uryuu. A serial killer. While his weak moral compass was telling him to take him out, he crossed the mad man off as well, for there was someone more dangerous to eliminate.

Finally, Kirei Kotomine. In his world, he became a Ramen shop owner, who charged ludicrous amounts of money. In this world, he would become a monster. One, that should be eliminated post haste.

The gun is loaded. Now, the hunter only needs to track the prey.

\-------

A week later

He stared at the silent grove behind the church. It would seem Kirei and, by proxy, Tokiomi, believed to be discreet. After all, who would suspect the church grounds to house a master?

The empty shell of a priest was setting up the ritual circle, with neither his mentor nor father anywhere in sight. 

The plan was be simple. When Kirei finished the circle, Aidan would strike. The likely hood of the priest noticing him was low, but in the case he was noticed, he had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. There would be no gloating, no talk, only spilled blood.

Just then, the priest finished the circle and started taking his position. It was then Aidan moved. Three small knives in his hand, he jumped from a tree branch to another before-

The three knives sink into the priests neck who, with a weak gurgle, falls to the ground.

Aidan looks at the corpse for a moment, before he turns his attention to the summoning circle.

He thrusts the hand with the command seals forward and starts an, incantation.

"Truth is my origin and chaos is my call. I call those who dare to stand. So step forward and face the flames of war head on!"

[Now, as many experienced magi would point out, this is not the "proper" incantation for the summoning. The "proper" one would be a bunch of mumbled words that would not make any sense. Which is why Aidan made an incantation that reflected him and his view on heroes. And it works because at the end of the day, magic is intent and his intent is to summon a servant, so his magic complies.]

A bright flash of light.

Then the clearing becomes clear again. In the circle stands a figure. A rather petite woman, with a bob cut of purple hair and a skull mask. Her attire was black and designed to be very....alluring.

The two look at each other for a minute, before the girl speaks.

"I am servant Assassin. I have answered your call master, so feel free to use me as you like, from now, till the end."

Aidan could only sweat drop at the Servants demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know this is a very lackluster chapter, but i have had some motivation issues and i was never good at making fight scenes. I feel dirty for pulling a Fate route Kotomine, but it is what it is. Also, how many can guess who our Assassin is? A cookie for anyone who can.
> 
> I might release a new story this week, maybe two. I have had a few in the back burner for a while now and seeing as i'm so to say "back", i might as well release them as well, right?
> 
> But until then, this is MRTrueGnome, singning off.


End file.
